


The Months After

by charleythechameleon



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One Shot, Pete nowalk is cruel, Pregnancy, Show Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleythechameleon/pseuds/charleythechameleon
Summary: Laurel searches for normality while trying to look after her impending baby.





	

She feels tiny. The weight of her body crushing round her heart is toxic and she knows she can't survive it. She just knows.

  
Until that dim flicker reignites. It presses right at the back of her skull and insists on recognition.

  
A baby. She's having a baby.

  
Every emotion feels false. She second guesses her reality, second guesses a mind drenched in sadness. It would make sense if it was just a dream.

  
At the three month scan she sees the child curl it's fingers into a fist. The doctor laughs at her questions and says she's seeing things but Laurel takes it as a sign. The baby's a fighter.

  
Just like his father.

  
Just like his mother. Sometimes.

  
As her steps become waddles Michaela becomes a more constant companion to steer her around. At five months she wins a maternity discrimination case and Annalise cries. In that moment Laurel realises her choice is simple.

  
Her dad gave her a blank cheque when he found out. She refused his warnings and false advice. It sat in a drawer for three months, tempting her into destruction but goading her with the life of her child.

  
The news is suffocating. For a brief moment Laurel wondered if she would want anyone to bring a child into all of this, regardless of their father's status. But she realises that she lives in a time of change, and it's change they shall get.

  
She sets up a pro-bono task force to work with undocumented immigrants in his name. When she hands Annalise her notice she elicits a genuine smile and a hug that struggles around her middle.

  
By the time her tiny little boy screams his way into the world, Laurel isn't happy yet. But with work, therapy, and maybe even people she dares to call friends, she might just be working on content.

  
He has his father's eyes. She gives him his father's name. It fits perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this hit me up on [tumblr](http://politicalprocrastinator.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk about how waurel destroyed you


End file.
